<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shadows of the Sheikah by KayyteeLynne</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108668">Shadows of the Sheikah</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne'>KayyteeLynne</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of Hyrule [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayyteeLynne/pseuds/KayyteeLynne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>LOL someone stop me :)<br/>another installment in the Shadows of Hyrule series - coming someday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shadows of Hyrule [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1025724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shadows of the Sheikah</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The story of how Hyrule came to be was one that had been debated over the centuries. While the general ideas remained the same, there were few details that were argued, causing rifts in the world. Stories of betrayal were not uncommon because of this, and Hyrule had no shortage of friend fighting friend, brother against brother, and Sheikahs gone rogue over their disagreements.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in the current years, the stories were nothing more than legends. The Sheikah and the Hylian race were dying out, along with Hylia’s power. Hyrule was not the kingdom it had been thousands of years ago, nor did Impa suspect it would ever be that way again. The humans who were unfamiliar with the Hylians and the Sheikah had come to fear them, and their fear caused further fighting among them. Hyrule struggled through an internal war; one which Impa did not think could be won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It seemed rather ironic; that of all the evils that had risen over the years, and all the heroes that would come to save Hyrule, it would be the people of Hyrule itself that would lead to their own demise, and no hero could save them from that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had no answers for the young Sheikah man that stood before her. He was just as familiar with the world around him. He was bright, inquisitive, and above all, very, very powerful. Impa had high hopes for him; perhaps one day he would take her place as the trusted advisor of the royal family. But that didn’t dismiss her unease at his questions; like many Sheikah before him, he disagreed with their way of life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the fact that he worked tirelessly, day and night, to perfect and hone his power, Impa couldn’t help the sense of greedy intent behind his actions. And when he wasn’t training, he questioned everything he was told.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The truth of the world was black and white to him: Hyrule was taken from Demise when it was rightfully his, regardless of the evil intent the Goddesses felt in his power. And the more he listened to Impa’s teachings, the more he realized how much the Sheikah kept in secrecy. Why would they hide the truth from the world? What harm could it possibly do?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is not our place to question the choice of the Goddesses,” Impa explained. “It is our duty to protect the Triforce, to protect the heroes, and to protect Hyrule at all cost.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you expect me to put my life on the line for something I don’t believe in?” he snapped. “Simply because I am a Sheikah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is who you are,” Impa said. “It’s in your blood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nostrils flared. “You don’t get to tell me who I am,” he hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sheikah -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Sheikah are the reason for all the turmoil that has befallen Hyrule. Don’t be so naive, Impa. You know it as well as I do. Everything the Sheikah have done has come with a price. The Sheikah are lying, manipulative scum, and I will not be a part of that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think that denouncing yourself as a Sheikah will change anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He straightened and held his gaze on Impa. “It’s a start.” He turned his back on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Walk out that door and it’s over,” Impa hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her over his shoulder. A wicked smile split his face. Without another word, he walked over the threshold of the shrine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kohga!” Impa chased him outside, but the air pulled, and he was gone.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>